Luz entre Cenizas
by Satoshi Vampire A
Summary: Crossover Pokemon&Digimon UA. Sintiendose culpable de la muerte de su esposa May Balance, un derrotado Ash Ketchum no logra encontrar paz. Por suplicas de su amigo de infancia Tai Yagami, Ash decide regresar a Japón para iniciar de nuevo. Pero quizás sea la hermana menor de Tai; Kari Yagami quien pueda hacer algo verdadero por el desdichado Ash. Ash


Buenas noches queridos lectores soy yo de nuevo, Satoshi Vampire. Aquí les vengo a ofrecer este fic que me surgió desde hace tiempo y quise plasmarlo más a fondo cuando lleve el proyecto a cabo de Máximo sacrificio. Bueno en fin, ahora termino de hacer este nuevo fic y espero que les agrade.

_**N.A:**_

Como prime indicio sobre este fic, cierto…ya se dieron cuenta que es un crossover y que es entre Pokemon y Digimon. Si lo se, no es el primero que se hace pero al menos muestra parte de la idea que vengo a plasmar.

Como segunda nota. Diré que este fic parte de tendencias Advanceshipper Como todo fic de pokemon que eh publicado y que publicare. Son cosas que en cuestión serán de base para este fic. Los que ya tengan una idea sobre eso sabrán que los personajes de entrada serán Ash y May. Así pues aparecerán otros personajes del anime, digamos que muchos de ellos tendrán su oportunidad de debutar en este fic. Pero la historia no será lo mismo para pokemons ya que en este fic se aborda un AU sin ellos.

Como segunda nota diré que también habrá aparición de los personajes de Digimon, aunque solo pienso incluir a los personajes de las dos primeras generaciones. Porque siempre trabaje bien con ellos así como con Ash y su pandilla. Siendo en resaltante la participación de los hermanos Yagami, con quienes eh trabajo ya en fics publicados. Espero que esta historia, algo inusual sea una de sus favoritas Pero al igual que con los pokemon también en este fic no habrá nada de digimon. Digamos que esto es mas exclusivo de humanos

Bien ya con estos factores cubiertos no me queda mas que invitarles disfrutar de este nuevo proyecto que espero logre un bue inicio.

**Sinopsis:** Crossover Pokemon&Digimon. UA un adulto Ash Kethum lamenta la perdida de su familia sintiéndose a culpable de ello. Por suplicas de su amigo Tai Yagami, decide regresar a Japón para iniciar de nuevo. Pero quizá sea la hermana de Tai quien pueda hacer algo verdadero por el desdichado Ash.

**Prologo: Desesperación**

La botella de licor se encontraba totalmente vacía. Ash la sostuvo un momento mas mientras la examinaba con vista cansada y sombría. Apenas consciente de que la sujetaba. Jugando un rato con el remanente de alcohol en su interior y luego, la arrojo bruscamente contra la pared a su derecha. Los vidrios cayeron al sueño hechos añicos y creando un golpeteo crispado contra la madera del piso.

A pesar del desorden que creo y el escandalo que le siguió, nadie mas respondió o se inmuto por aquello en esa casa. Esto mismo era lo que el esperaba, creí que si hacia escandalo, alguien mas vendría a verle, pero nunca llego. Nunca llegaría y el que consciente de eso.

Defraudado quizá por la nula respuesta de su acto, se retranco de nuevo contra el escritorio y costosamente tomo otra botella de licor, la cual abrió y sujeto un momento frente a sus labios mirando la nada. Su semblante era terrible, unas ojeras profundas marcaban sus cuencas y por su aspecto, claramente demacrado y cabello desordenado, solo sus ojos habían podido mantener la vida que ahora era ausente en aquel desamparado hombre.

Solo sus ojos no habían perdido su vida del todo, por un momento su cerebro capto una memoria fugaz, un recuerdo que el mismo intentaba destruir ahogándose en el alcohol. Los recuerdos de una persona especial, diría que compartía su mente y alma con el, estas imágenes asediaron su mente y su espíritu haciéndole derramar lagrimas de sus ojos.

Como un interruptor activado, sus ojos parpadearon y el regreso a la cruda y despiadada realidad. Justo donde estaba; el piso de madera de su estudio privado en su hogar. Recargado de su escritorio rodeado de botellas vacías o medio llenas y pedazos de vidrio sosteniendo la misma botella que había abierto apenas y misma que ni siquiera había tocado.

Su inmutable mente alcanzo a formar unas palabras que sus labios dieron forma como un solo nombre dolorosamente

_**MAY**_

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y luego arrojo la botella contra la pared de enfrente. Nuevamente el improvisado proyectil se estrello contra el colaje de diplomas, cuadros y reconocimientos así como honores que decoraban todo el muro..

El ultimo reconocimiento así como la mayoría de ellos se encontraban dañados por el bombardeo de botellas que su mismo un deño era responsable.

Ahí estaba toda su vida, ahí estaba sus años de servicio, de trabajo y deber. Todo ahí estaba, y todo lo daría si con ello pudiese regresar el tiempo y haber hecho bien las cosas, pero no podía, por eso desahogaba su rabia sobre ese muro y esos papeles en marcos.

Era lógica su rabia, pues había sido en parte su culpa por como habían sucedido los eventos de ese modo. Nunca quiso que esto les sucediera. Nunca quiso que esto le pasara a May. Nunca lo quiso ni lo permitiría, pero bueno, a final de cuantas habían pasado.

May se había ido, y con ella se había llevado el fruto del amor que ella y Ash habían demostrado. Prácticamente su vida había sido destruido a y aunque no lo hubiese hecho directamente. Sabia que había contribuido con ello.

Miro con furia los cristales en los cuadros y casi podría ver nuevamente aquella escena repetitiva como una cinta desbocada, avanzando y retrocediendo una y otra vez. Esa tortura era insoportable, por un momento la idea del suicidio rondo por su mente pero considerando su punto de vista, el matarse no reviviría a May, ni mucho menos le daría pase para estar junto a ella en la eternidad o el Elisión. Lo más probable a este grades que él es que terminase en el infierno, que era un castigo que estaba mas que dispuesto a aceptar por haberle hecho esto a May.

Aunque por otro lado eso seria un acto de cobardía y lo último que necesitaba era quela memoria de su esposa fuese humillada al haberse casado con un cobarde, que seria lo que pasaría si él se disparaba. Cualquiera que fuera su decisión o la que tomase en breve, ya tenia en sus manos una Tokaret 9mm, suficiente calibre para mandarse a si mismo al infierno.

Confusamente logro sentarse en su silla miro al escritorio y vio lo que ahí había. Ahí, estaba él portarretratos donde una fotografía le mostraba a los que hasta hace pocos eran la familia Ketchum. Los dos se veían felices y disfrutando de un placido día de campo en un acogedor prado. Siendo quizá la mejor visión de nuestro entender. El vientre que May el cual estaba parcialmente prominente.

Aquella imagen era tan surrealista y tan diferenciada a la actualidad que Ash podría decir que eso había ocurrido ya hace muchas vidas. Ahora lo único que lo conciliaba era el cañón de su pistola en su sien, su dedo en el gatillo y a un jalón de acabar con esto.

Primero temeroso, luego mas envalentonado y finalmente decidido Ash acentuó su agarre al arma, empujo mas el cañón hasta sentir su propia fuerza hacer mella en su cabeza, y con la respiración cada vez mas agitada suspirando acercándose al momento final casi sincronizando con el golpeteo de las manecillas del reloj a unos golpes de la hora en punto y entonces….

_**Scrashhhh**_

Un relámpago acuchillo la oscuridad seguido del temporal. El mismo que rompió el silencio de la noche, Ash abrió los ojos lentamente y dudando se dio cuenta de que seguía aun vivo. Y que su cerebro seguía aun dentro de su cabeza.

Llevo su arma hacia si mismo jalo una vez mas y el arma hizo un clank, el proyectil salió despedido por la recamara de exclusión sin siquiera ser usado, jalo de nuevo y esta vez el percutor quedo trabado indicio que la cacerina ya estaba vacía.

Por un segundo miro su arma y un dejo de rabia se apodero de él, ni siquiera podía matarse dignamente. A estas alturas solo podía hacer rabieta por su desesperación. Tiro la pistola lejos, sin balas solo era un inútil pedazo de metal.

Presa del dolor; lloro, triste amargamente y solo. No encontraba que mas hacer simplemente llorar amargamente.

Quien sabe si fue su pesar la frustración o su estado etílico, pero sus oídos pudieron captar algo más allá de su llanto, del golpe del reloj en sus manecillas y de la lluvia desahogarse afuera de su casa. Por encima de todo eso pudo percibir algo parecido a un tono, una voz, era un susurro

Dejándose de este sonido por guía, Ash salió de su estudio con torpe andar marcado por el alcohol. Tuvo que asirse de la puerta para no caer. Deambulo por el pasillo hasta la escalera que llevaba al sótano. Torpemente y con mucho cuidado bajo los 12 escalones para ir rumbo a la habitación. Ahí encontró la razón o el origen de dichos murmullos, era la grabación de una contestadora.

El artilugio había quedado grabado con la voz de May quien había dejado en este sitio siendo quizá uno de los lugares de trabajo del mismo Ash.

El sonido de la contestadora dio paso libre al interlocutor quien en un momento dudo en contestar. Lo ultimo que hizo fue dar un rápido sermón.

.

.

.

"Ash…soy Richie. Mira sé que no es el mejor momento, pero hay algo que puede serte de interés. Si aun estas ahí espérame mañana temprano yo llegare para entregártelo. Nos vemos.

.

.

.

Ash quedo mudo por todo lo ocurrido y entre sus males, penas y amarguras dejo que su cuerpo colapsase como una viga derruida, hasta ahí había llegado. No más ni menos. Eso había sido todo, y nada más. No hubo mas respuestas…

Sea lo que fuera, Ash estuvo quieto unos minutos antes de la inconsciencia, quizá reflexionaba sobre lo mal afortunado que había sido al aferrarse a una falsa esperanza. O quizá en intentar de nuevo suicidarse. No era acaso el sotano donde tenia su arsenal y equipo de trabajo. Seguramente habría muchas otras herramientas con las cuales quitarse la vida.

Y por un momento pensó que su querida familia ya perecida estuviese esperándole. Como haya sido lo que pasara o no, Ash finalmente se derrumbo sobre si mismo y quedando aturdido se durmió e el suelo. Desean mil veces y una que por favor algo o alguien pusieran fin a su miseria. No se había dado cuenta que en su viaje al suelo haba alcanzado a llevarse una pequeña pañoleta rosa que de hecho haba sido el regalo de una amiga que hacia tantos años había visto por ultima vez. De hecho era una niña cuando fue eso.

Una niña que siendo en ese entonces el aun joven había sentido lo que hoy reconocer como amor genuino. Amor que su ahora perdida May había captado pero que al igual que ella había sentido. Y quizás, y solo quizás…podría ofrecer al pobre hombre agonizante; la luz que tanto buscaba.

Iluminando la oscuridad.

_**Continuara…**_

_Hola queridos lectores si han terminado de leer hasta esta parte significa que han terminado el prologo de este siguiente proyecto que espero pode echar a andar antes que termine el mes. Si es posible hare cuanto pueda por mantenerlo avtico. De momento les invito a leerlo y disfruten de ello. Sera una buena forma de celebrar mi cumpleaños. Unos 4 dias después pero aquí esta ^^_

_Bueno me retiro y les mando saludos. Espero leernos prnto._

_Sato Vamp Cambio y fuera._


End file.
